How Far
by Far.Away.Angel
Summary: Sasuke is back and now it's the anual Konoha vocal contest.What kind of shocker does it contain though?Is Sakura gonna stay with Sasuke?


**How Far**

**A/N:**Hey everyone I just wrote this cuz I heard this song and I thought that it's a perfect Sasuke and Sakura song.Hope ya'll like it!

It's been 5 months since Sasuke had come back from killing his brother,but he was still just as cold to everyone as before.After all he was an Uchiha and they rarely showed emotions.  
Also he wasn't just any Uchiha.He was Uchiha Sasuke and he was known for being cold to everyone.

Now the anual Konoha singing contest was coming up.Except this year a certain pink haired kunoichi was entering to show the man she loved how much she truly loved and cared about him.

_The night of the concert..._

Sasuke had deffinitely not wanted to come to something as stupid as this but he knew that if he didn't then Naruto would've been bugging him for life.So he went.Naruto,Sasuke,Hinata,Tenten,Neji,Lee,Shikamaru,and Kakashi were all seated in the second row.Ino and Sakura were entering the contest.

"So,forehead girl are you here to wish me luck with Sasuke-kun because you finally realized that you could never compete with me?"The overly loud Ino was yelling.

Sakura just turned her head and smiled before she continued walking.Truth be told she wasn't in the mood to fight with Ino over Sasuke-kun anymore.She just wanted this last chance to tell him how she feels.

"Hey,Sakura!What's wrong?Are you ok?"Ino was worried now.Usually Sakura would come back with an insult,but today she just smiled and kept walking.

"And now we present to you,"Tsunade started announcing the next singer."Ino Yamanaka!Please give her a warm welcome!"

"Well forehead-chan that's me.I'll see ya later."Ino started walking out when shhe heard Sakura yell to her.

"Go get 'em Ino-pig!"Sakura knew it would be rude to not wish her luck.After all no matter how much they fought they were still best friends.

Ino walked out on stage and smiled at everyone especially Sasuke."Hi,"she started,"my name is Ino Yamanaka,and I would like to dedicate this song to someone very special."Ino winked,and the music for Never Had A Dream Come True started.

When Ino finished her song their was a loud round of applause.True Ino had a pretty decent voice but she made the song waaaaaaay too loud.Everyone still liked it though.

"Alright everyone!That was Ino Yamanaka!"Tsunade said into the mic."And now please welcome Sakura Haruno!"

Sakura stepped up on stage and all of rookie 9 clapped.

"I want to dedicate this song to someone that is very special.I just wanted this person to know exactly what is in the song.So when I sing this song tonight,I will be singing my feelings out to him."Sakura said while looking the whole time at Sasuke.

Everyone in the audience listened to her speach while she was talking.You didn't have to be a genius to know who she was talking about either.

The music started.

**_There's a boat, I could sail away_**

**_There's the sky, I could catch a plane_**

**_There's a train, there's the tracks_**

**_I could leave and I could choose to not come back_**

**_Oh never come back_**

**_There you are, giving up the fight_**

**_Here I am begging you to try_**

**_Talk to me, let me in_**

**_But you just put your wall back up again_**

**_Oh when's it gonna end_**

**_(Chorus:)_**

**_How far do I have to go to make you understand_**

**_I wanna make this work so much it hurts, but I just can't_**

**_Keep on giving, go on living with the way things are_**

**_So I'm gonna walk away_**

**_And it's up to you to say how far_**

Sakura started crying at this point of the song.

_**There's a chance I could change my mind**_

_**But I won't, not till you decide**_

_**What you want, what you need**_

_**Do you even care if I stay or leave**_

_**Oh, what's it gonna be**_

_**How far do I have to go to make you understand**_

_**I wanna make this work so much it hurts, but I just can't**_

_**Keep on giving, go on living with the way things are**_

_**So I'm gonna walk away**_

_**And it's up to you to say how far**_

Sakura was deffinitely singing out her feelings in this.Her voice was so sweet that it captivated Sasuke.He listened to every word of the song and realized something.

"Oh,Sakura..."Ino sighed quietly.Now she knew why Sakura wasn't in the mood to argue with her earlier.

_**Out of this chair, or just across the room**_

_**Halfway down the block or halfway to the moon**_

_**How far do I have to go to make you understand**_

_**I wanna make this work so much it hurts, but I just can't**_

_**Keep on giving, go on living with the way things are**_

_**So I'm gonna walk away**_

_**And it's up to you to say**_

_**Yeah I'm gonna walk away**_

_**And it's up to you to say how far**_

The music came to an end and everyone cheered as loud as they possibly could.

Sakura tried to stop her tears but they wouldn't stop.She started running backstage to get away from the humiliation of crying in front of the audience,but she didn't get very far before a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist.She turned around.Sasuke had ran up on stage as soon as she started running and grabbed her wrist.

"Sasuke-kun..."Sakura whispered."Is there something y-you n...need?"Sakura stuttered.Her tears were still falling but not as much now.

"Not any further."Sasuke replied

"w...what?"Sakura asked.She was confused.What did Sasuke mean by that?

Sasuke sighed."I'm not gonna make you go any further he said,looking her straight in the eye.

Before Sakura could reply Sasuke had pressed his lips to hers.

Without any hesitation Sakura kissed him back.She knew what he meant now.Her song.He reallly did care about her.And wasn't gonna make him go further in trying to make him understand how much she cared for him.He knew how much she did.

And the singing contest came to and end that year with a very happy couple kissing on stage.What happens next remains to be seen...

A**/N:**Well what did you guys think.Should there be a sequal?Start telling me now in your reviews.


End file.
